I Still Care
by xXx-Lorna-xXx
Summary: Raouls dead and Christine is alone,Erik comes to her and pleas for her to come back to him but that is a big desicion the heartbreak, love and betrayal is hard to bear for poor Erik and Christine.
1. Questions

A/N: This is my first Fanfic.Please R+R hopefully there will be more chapters to come and soon.Thanks.

Its been ten years since Christine left Him for Raoul ten long,ugly years Erik has dreamed of nothing else hoping that she would come back, longing day after day but it has and never will happen unless a miracle occurs and that near impossible.

"De Chagny accident,one lost and one severely injured. Last night at there ranch in the country a fire started in the lounge from _embers_ left in the fireplace that evening. The Vicompte de Chagny tragically died of smoke inhalation and his wife Countess de Chagny is in hospital but it is said she will pull though." Erik sighed and put the paper down with a thousand questions in his head "Is Christine alright?" "Who's going to take care of her?" "What will happen to her?" Erik got and started pacing the room thinking,asking questions and looking for ideas. "What should I do? I can't just leave her without any body,I must see her!" He grabbed his cloak and gloves jumped in to his gondola and disappeared in to the mist of the lake.


	2. Surprize

"Why me,Why me?" Christine was thinking to herself over and over "Why,why?" "I'm all alone I've got no one at all oh why did I survive there's nothing left on this earth for me any more nothing..." Christine heard a rustle in the corner but thought nothing of it. Then, a voice a gentle voice, a very familiar voice echoed , "My angel of Music do not cry not all is lost." Erik appeared out of the darkness with a slight smirk on his face but still very nervous eyes. "NO,please Phantom not now Raoul has just died please let me grieve in peace please,go." Sobbing Christine sat down closed her eyes and put her head in her hands "Please Erik..."

"Christine, please I understand you're loss let me comfort you,you said to you're self you've got no one but you have me don't you?"

"I loved you once and all that happened was tragedy what will happen if I love you again it would not be right, Raoul has died just because of his loss our love will not flourish."

"I have waited ten long years for this moment I will not let you spoil it please now ,Raoul has gone you can return to me please Christine then you will not be alone neither will I ,please!"

"I need time to think this over Erik this is hard for me..."

"And you think this is not hard for me too."

"Just that I will live my life in fear which I do not want..."

"Do not fear me Christine I love you and always will love you,please say yes I beg of you."

"Let me think you're answer will come soon now please go!"

"I'll go,I'll go but I will be here tomorrow for you're answer, goodbye angel."

"Goodnight Erik."


	3. Decisions

Decisions

Erik glided down the deserted streets towards the opera house staying in the shadows just incase. He thought to himself over and over again "She's got to accept my offer, I love her!"

Meanwhile Christine was pacing the floor with all these decisions going round and round in her head "My husband has just died,I can't. I will live a life of loneliness and sadness if I don't go to him I can't really refuse his offer I don't know what he would do to himself or others. If I do go with him I will live in fear but I did love him once, maybe I could learn to love him again?

Erik reached the opera house and slipped in though the secret door and flew though the corridors to get the his "Home".As he got nearer to the place where he lived he heard noises but for the first time in his life ignored them he was too deep into thought. Erik got though the gate a then all of a sudden it fell shut. A silhouette appeared by his organ then another and another. Erik couldn't do anything he was trapped!


	4. Pleas

Pleas

"Here it is boys go on get it" Exclaimed the Chief Constable.

Erik couldn't do anything. He couldn't run or hide; he had to give up and be taken back with these "beasts".

"Gentle with 'im will you, we got to question 'im later, so we don't want any accidents."

"Is there anyone we can get for you Sir?" Mocked a plump policeman.

"Yes, there is_ actually_ get The Countess De Chagny for me." Erik burst out before thinking.

Everyone around laughed, except one, one man in the corner.

"Why would a lady of that satus even think about you! Especially after you _broke_ into her home."

"JUST GET HER FOR ME! Please." Pleaded Erik.

One of the small police men hid in the corner watching in disgust."How could they treat a man, a man of the same species so horribly just because he doesn't look like a normal person? Its a disgrace! I'm not having this."He thought.

'What is you're name Sir?" Started the policeman.

"Erik, my name is Erik.

"Oh kay Erik, we will get her for you as soon as we get to the station Sir, is there anything else you want?"

"No, thank you. That will be all." Erik said with grateful eyes.

"MORGAN!" Screamed the Constable.

"How DARE you speak to it like that get back to you're place!"

"With all due respects Sir I am treating this _man_ as would treat all men, which is what you should be doing!"

"How dare you speak to me like that! Get back to you're post and stay there!"

Morgan gave up and shuffled back into his corner, his head hung, he watched them haul the man across the like a dead carcess.His heart ached for the man.


	5. Gaol

Gaol

Erik looked around him, surveying his new surroundings, one bench, one chair, one pot, one bed not much at all, he had more than this in the Opera House."Is this how I'm going to end my days in a cramped, dirty cell?" The window had too much sunlight coming through it was blinding him, there was no escape from it.

Morgan sat on the stool in the corner awaiting his judgement from the Constable. Was his career over? It had only just begun!

"Morgan! Get in here now!"

'Here goes..." Morgan thought

'Morgan I'm going to make this short as I have no time."The Constable began.

'I was appalled by you're behaviour yesterday and I don't want you on my team if you are going to argue so...I am going to send you to another constabulary. Got me?"

"Ahhhh...yes...Sir." Morgan stammered.

"You're leaving at five, tonight and will be sent to England where...Hopefully you'll learn some manners."

"Yes Sir." Morgan was not really surprised at the news, he thought he would be fired or something like that but obviously the Constable has got a heart _somewhere_.

As Morgan left the office he thought to himself. "There is something I must do first."He picked up the phone and dialled the number for The Countess De Chagny...

"Hello?" Answered Christine in an unsure voice.

"Hello Mam,I'm PC Morgan from the Paris Constabulary. I have some news what you might be interested in?"

"Oh please go on..."

"Do you happen to know a man by the name of _Erik_?

"Ummm...yes I do. Why?"

"Well, he was arrested last night for breaking and entering."

"Oh no! What can I do?"

"Well, Mam because it was you're house he was breaking and entering into you could come down the the station and bail him. If you want to of course?"

"Of course I do! Should I come now?"

"Yes Mam that would be splendid!" Morgan said with a huge grin on his face!

"I'll leave now."Christine had so many thoughts running through her head. He will be expecting my reply today what shall I say? What shall I do?

"Good morning Mam,how could I help?"Questioned a tired policeman.

"I've come to bail Erik out."Christine urged.

"Yes,Mam if you can sign her please. If I may ask mam what is you're relation to this _Erik_?"

"I'm Erik's fiancé." Christine said with passion.


	6. A Heart Or No Heart

A Heart Or No Heart

"How on earth did you get me out of that horrible place?" Erik constantly repeated.

"I told you its completely irrelevant just as long as you are free." Christine lowered her head as if in shame.

"Alright I will leave that question, but does this mean that you have chosen..."

"Just shut up will you! Going on and on about _choosing_ you do not rule my life! When I decide I will decide and if you keep pushing me Erik I'm telling you... you'll regret it... forever! I mean it! You might have forgotten my husband has just died but I haven't and I do have feelings even if you don't!" Christine put her hand to her face but instantly rejected its feel, tugged at her cloak hood when it was freed she placed it over her entire head and face hiding her immaculate hair and regretful face then started to hurry away from hurt Erik.

"Wait..." Erik sobbed.

"Wait..."

"Wait! I said!" He fiercely roared.

Christine stopped, turned and faced Erik, his stance was very proper the mask, the only visible item on his face, he stared at her longingly, waiting, wanting her to return to his arms with all the hope in the world that she would,could love him. With sad glassy eyes Christine returned his gaze, the tragedy, sadness of her life all reflected in the faint creases upon her brow. She felt she had to say this, even though she was hiding her true feelings, she knew she was the only heartless one out of the two.

"I'm sorry, I... can't, not again, it ended that night Erik, that night you left Raoul and me to go, your holding on to a false hope ,a lie, I'm sorry." Christine held back as many tears as she could but it was no use they were still flowing silently down her pale, ageing face. She went to turn away to hide in the shadows so Erik couldn't see her.

"You... you heartless guttersnipe! How could you say such things! I have waited an eternity for you and your love thinking that someday, somehow you would except me for the way I am. I know Raoul has gone but the love I offer you is nothing like the love he gave to you! It is for you to judge it, you alone! Christine I thought I knew you I thought the world of you but to say such a thing! I am truly hurt, YOU are the one who has no feelings not me, I hope I never see you again, just lay down and DIE as far as I'm concerned!" Erik spat at Christine tears of anger of love ran down his blood red cheek, he strode up to Christine and looked down her in a suffering, loathsome way then went to walk away.


End file.
